


Beta Bro x Vriska (x Dave) [Oral Lesson]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [26]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bratting, Consecutive Orgasm(s), Cunnilingus, Dominance, Exophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Incest, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sexual Inexperience, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:beta bro teaching dave how to eat out his (daves) gf through example
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Vriska Serket, Vriska Serket/Dave Strider
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 10





	Beta Bro x Vriska (x Dave) [Oral Lesson]

Vriska's arms are thrown above her head, fingers relaxed and loose, eyes staring up at the ceiling in wide-open shock. Her thighs are splayed open, to accommodate for the towering man bent between them. Cerulean slick is matting down Bro's roguish scruff. He runs his tongue over his lips, giving her bulge an idle tug.

Naturally, Dave is harder than he's ever been in his life and desperately trying to figure out if he should be watching Bro suck his fingers clean or watch Vriska's body convulse with aftershocks. His brother speaks, so his choice is made.

"Trick's to be mindful. Listen. Oral's an art form and everyone you eat out s'gonna have a critique."

"Bro, she hasn't said anything 'cept _please_ , _more_ , and _I'm cumming_ since you started."

A large, calloused hand wraps around the base of the troll's bulge, pulling upwards. Her hips rise off the bed in eager want, as Bro bends to the task all over again.

"Exactly. She's still coherent, kid. Let's see if we can get that wordless five-star review outta your pretty lil brat here."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/626729962231169024/beta-bro-teaching-dave-how-to-eat-out-his-daves)


End file.
